


Говори и показывай

by bakalaka



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Теннисный турнир-2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Говори и показывай

Кайдо лежал рядом с ним – теплый, расслабленный, дышал куда-то в подмышку ровно и спокойно, словно собрался заснуть. Инуи был не против. Он лениво скользил расфокусированным взглядом по комнате поверх плеча Кайдо: гостиная в вырезе открытой двери, квадраты бумаги с посланиями от уехавших родителей, мигающие огоньки давно уснувшего ноутбука. Инуи удовлетворенно вздохнул и уставился в окно: к стеклу прилип прибитый дождем желтый лист – непонятно откуда занесенный ветром. По крайней мере, во дворе своей многоэтажки Инуи кленов не видел: только три каштана, две вишни и около пяти кустарников, в названии которых он не был уверен.

Первый звонок Кайдо проигнорировал. Телефон противно орал, а он только зашевелился, придвинулся ближе, так, что волосы защекотали Инуи подбородок. 

Второй вызов вывел Кайдо из себя. Он вскочил, довольно ощутимо задев Инуи коленкой; запутавшись в покрывале, добрел до сумки и вырвал трубку из ее глубин с недовольным шипением, словно заранее знал, кто звонит.

Так и оказалось.

– Чего тебе, придурок? – рявкнул он, даже не посмотрев предварительно на экран.

До Инуи долетел голос Момоширо, но он не разобрал слов. Зажав телефон плечом, Кайдо натягивал штаны, а Инуи не мог оторвать взгляд от линии позвоночника на обнаженной спине. Даже когда Кайдо вышел из комнаты, не прекращая шипеть в ответ на бесконечный словесный поток из динамика, Инуи несколько секунд смотрел на пустое место.

У него были варианты, чем заняться, пока Кайдо ругался со своим вице-капитаном.

Встать и прибраться, но тогда Кайдо мог подумать, что Инуи его тактично прогоняет.

Доделать домашнее задание по истории, но после часа поцелуев и чужих рук в своих трусах Инуи не нашел в себе сил думать о чем-то серьезном.

Ответить, наконец, Тезуке.

Инуи с трудом дотянулся до стола, не вставая с кровати. Зависнув между ними живым мостом, зацепил очки и теплый ноутбук, отозвавшийся приветливым писком. Устроив его на коленях, он еще раз перечитал письмо, чтобы вспомнить, на чем остановился до прихода Кайдо: про команду уже рассказал, оставались какие-то мелкие вопросы, важность которых Инуи, честно говоря, не понимал.  
"Насчет Фуджи. Не знаю про его новый номер, я звонил ему три дня назад на старый и мы отлично поговорили, несмотря на все слухи о блокировании некоторых частот в Токио. Возможно, проблемы с роумингом, ты не пробовал обратиться в салон?"

Инуи сомневался, что проблема в этом, потому что раньше никаких трудностей с роумингом в Германии не было. Но не поделиться советом он не мог. Так же, как и не написать постскриптум.

"Кстати, ты знаешь, что на рынке первый сотовый телефон появился в 1984 году и стоил 3995 долларов?"

Размышления о необходимости смайлика прервал голос Кайдо.

– Семпай? – произнес он то ли вопросительно, то ли недовольно. Инуи сохранил текст и отложил ноутбук к стене.

– Извини, надо было ответить Тезуке. Все нормально?

– Да, – промямлил Кайдо и бросился натягивать футболку, будто только сейчас обнаружил, что не одет.

– Ты уходишь?

Кайдо не ответил и даже не посмотрел в сторону Инуи. Тот поднялся и тоже натянул домашние штаны. Кажется, все планы на воскресенье стремительно рушились. Он бы хотел провести с Кайдо весь день: валяться на диване и смотреть всякие глупости по телевизору, заказать ужасно вредную пиццу, которую Кайдо любит, сыграть матч на ближайшем уличном корте – даже это было бы здорово, потому что не играли они уже очень давно.

С начала нового учебного года и теннисного сезона им удавалось встречаться по выходным, да и то не каждую неделю. А теперь, когда у них было не только время, но и место (родители Инуи уехали на отдых), Кайдо молча собирался явно не с намерением просто переместиться на диван в гостиной.

– Мне надо встретиться кое с кем, – объяснил он наконец, повязывая бандану. Взгляд его упал на разворошенную постель, и Инуи в очередной раз поразился, как быстро Кайдо краснеет.

– Пока? – аккуратно начал Инуи, все еще на что-то надеясь. – Кайдо, я…

– До свидания, – поспешно ответил тот и, не давая возможности продолжить, направился к выходу.   
Инуи дождался хлопка входной двери. Побродил по пустой, тихой квартире. Поменял беззвучный режим телефона на обычный. Сел заканчивать домашнее задание по истории.

У него появилась проблема. О ее наличии он подозревал давно, но смог сформулировать только сейчас.

***

Формулировка заняла несколько часов, включая отведенные по специально разработанному расписанию на сон, что тревожило и расстраивало Инуи: игнорировать свои же данные и пренебрегать необходимым отдыхом было не в его характере. Особенно учитывая завтрашний (сегодняшний) тест по алгебре. Он вообще планировал заниматься все выходные, но, конечно, все пошло не так.

С Кайдо не становилось легче, хотя все расчеты говорили о том, что самое сложное должно уже было остаться позади.

Инуи всегда казалось, что нет ничего лучше тщательного планирования и следования продуманному алгоритму. Он также считал, что не отличается нетерпеливостью и любовью к сюрпризам – тем не менее, самое приятное с ним случалось, когда он о плане забывал.

Инуи закрыл глаза, вспоминая первый поцелуй, перевернулся и уткнулся лицом в подушку, вспоминая первый не-только-поцелуй. Это было здорово, это все было ужасно хорошо, но он ощущал беспокойство.

Где-то он просчитался, в последнее время он постоянно ошибался. Инуи даже был не в состоянии сказать, что в итоге между ним и Кайдо: тот никогда ни в чем не признавался, и если бы не более чем горячий отклик на действия Инуи, ситуация была бы совсем плачевной. Инуи тоже не делал никаких признаний, но, по его мнению, поступки говорили сами за себя.

В этом-то и было все дело. Инуи всегда решал все сам, а Кайдо молчал, покорялся, не возражал, но и не делал первый шаг, и, в конце концов, это начало напрягать. Он не знал, что именно хотел бы услышать: "Ты мне нравишься", "Я хочу быть с тобой" – хоть что-нибудь, что показало бы, нужны ли Кайдо эти отношения. 

***

Когда через два дня Кайдо забежал к нему после тренировки, Инуи не сдержался.

– Чем ты занимался? – он сам услышал в своем голосе какую-то агрессию, хотя и пытался спросить естественно и непринужденно, понимая, что это вполне безобидный интерес. – Расскажи, что ты делаешь в течение дня.

Кайдо молча разглаживал покрывало на кровати вокруг себя, изучал узор, словно это было самым интересным в комнате – уж точно интереснее Инуи, ожидающего ответа.

– Кайдо?

– А зачем? Это интересно… тебе?

Инуи опешил, раньше Кайдо никогда не отказывал в подобных просьбах и не задавал неловких, компрометирующих вопросов. Он смотрел на склоненную голову, темные волосы с влажными кончиками, словно Кайдо пришел к нему сразу после душа, упрямо сжатые губы – и пытался найти такие слова, которые не выдадут его подозрений.

– Это… Тезука просил. Знаешь, он очень интересуется твоими действиями по управлению клубом. Не хочет отвлекать, но предпочитает держать руку на пульсе, – Инуи был даже благодарен, что Кайдо на поднимал на него глаз, таким образом у него была возможность мысленно извиниться за эту ложь. У всех. – Например, что было вчера?

Кайдо напрягся так, что желваки заиграли под кожей.

Ага, подумал Инуи и заметно приуныл.

– Я бегал. Потом тренировался. Потом играл матч.

– С кем?

– С Момоширо, если это важно.– Это самое важное, заметил про себя Инуи. – Придурку уже давно пора проявить свои хваленый талант стратега – или не запрещать мне заставлять новичков бегать круги. Хуже от этого они не станут.

Кайдо зашипел, а Инуи завис, анализируя поступившую информацию, и опомнился только когда Кайдо уже был рядом, привычно обнимал его, уткнувшись горячим лбом в шею.

Все время, что они целовались, он не мог избавиться от ощущения, что Кайдо проявляет куда меньшее рвение, чем раньше. Примерно на пятнадцать процентов по шкале страстности.

Остаться на ночь Кайдо снова отказался, а у Инуи оказалось столько новых данных, что не нашлось сил его уговаривать. 

***

В среду Инуи пожертвовал факультативом по химии, чтобы наведаться в клуб. Он хотел остаться незамеченным, но тяжело слиться с толпой, стоя за сеткой корта в одиночестве. Отсутствие игроков объяснялось легко: Кайдо и Момоширо играли под небольшим, ленивым дождем.

Удары тяжелых капель по капюшону дождевика совпадали с отсчетом числа Бумеранг Снейка, который Кайдо делал снова и снова. По бешеной скорости подачи Инуи мог точно указать его пульс и температуру, степень возбуждения и увлеченности игрой – Инуи не замечал подобного настроя со времен игры против Кирихары и Ренджи в финале Национального.

– Хей, Гадюка, ты собираешься быть ТАКИМ капитаном? – Данк Смэш угодил прямо в центр свежей лужи, и поднявшиеся брызги намочили белые шорты Кайдо почти целиком.

– Заткнись!

– Ты не можешь выиграть, точно, ни разу!

– Ты достал! – еще один Бумеранг Снейк принес Кайдо гейм, но он направился не на подачу, а к сетке, тяжело шипя, сжимая ракетку чуть выше рукоятки. – Я тебе говорил заткнуться и не лезть в мои дела, ты понял! Я никогда не проиграю, и Сейгаку никогда не проиграет…

– Да? В марафоне – возможно, но у нас теннисный клуб, а ты даже не в силах решить, кто будет играть парные, а кто – одиночные. Сам еще не определился, да? Не уверен в себе, а?

Кайдо перелетел через сетку и повалил Момоширо на влажное покрытие. Позади Инуи кто-то пискнул, он обернулся и заметил Тачибану Ан, осторожно выглядывающую из-за угла клубного помещения. Здороваться было некогда, Инуи поспешил разнять дерущихся: Кайдо резко сбросил чужую ладонь с плеча и даже не посмотрел в его сторону, зло пнул пустующее кресло судьи и зашагал с корта.

Момоширо принял предложенную руку и бодро поднялся, ощупывая кончиками пальцев разбухающую губу. Не обращая внимания на травму, широко улыбнулся и посмотрел вслед ушедшему Кайдо без раздражения.

– Привет, Инуи! Хорошая у нас командная работа, правда? Каору такой горячий парень, – сказал Момоширо немного устало.

Да уж, горячий. 

А что, если.

"А что, если", – подумал Инуи ночью, так же лежа без сна, как и несколько дней назад.   
Возможно, проблема была даже больше, чем он предполагал.

Подозрения вспыхнули с новой силой на следующий день. Он пришел на тренировку уже по приглашению Момоширо и стал свидетелем вполне мирной сцены: капитан и вице-капитан Сейгаку совещались возле сетки корта, наблюдая за новичками, отрабатывающими замах. От вчерашнего гнева не осталось и следа, наверняка эти вспышки были для них обычным делом. Момоширо шептал Кайдо что-то прямо в ухо, от этой щекотки тот морщился, и Инуи поймал себя на необычном желании подойти и ударить Момо. Вместо этого он внимательно проследил за игрой, составил несколько рекомендаций для игроков и ушел, не дожидаясь окончания тренировки. Опять столкнулся с сестрой Тачибаны и обменялся с ней ничего не значащими фразами.

В пятницу Инуи волевым решением остался дома, но вымотался сильнее, чем на отложенной тренировке, потому что весь вечер высчитывал вероятность того, что Кайдо может его обманывать. Ему самому становилось противно от раздумий, но игнорировать поступающие данные было неправильно. Молчание Кайдо, его покорность, которая раньше казалась доверием, теперь только удручали.

"Насчет Фуджи", – желая отвлечься, начал печатать Инуи с твердым намерением отправить Тезуке ответ. – "Возможно, между вами возникло какое-то недоразумение? Кто-то что-то не понял? Все не может быть так серьезно, чтобы Фуджи не брал трубку. Вспомни, не ссорились ли вы накануне твоего отъезда, не мог ли Фуджи обидеться на тебя? Высылаю тебе адрес его электронной почты, просто напиши прямо, я уверен, вы найдете решение".

***

В субботу Инуи проснулся с отличным настроением. Это все было смешно: никаких серьезных фактов, лишь ничем не подкрепленные теории, которым не стоило уделять внимания. В любом случае, у него был прекрасный шанс развеять все сомнения.

– Семпай, а его нет дома.

– Хазуе? Привет.

– Здравствуйте. Брат играет с придурком.

– С кем?

– С безответственным идиотом!

– Хазуе! Ты как разговариваешь! – Инуи услышал в трубке голос мамы Кайдо и обиженные объяснения Хазуе: "А чего! Каору всегда его так называет!"

– Садахару? – вступила в разговор женщина. – Доброе утро. Не обращай внимания. Утром позвонил Такеши, и они с Каору ушли на корт.

Инуи почувствовал, как переворачивается в желудке его идеально сбалансированный, питательный завтрак. Он поблагодарил и попрощался.

Когда вечером Кайдо перезвонил сам – злой, возбужденный – и отказался от намеченной встречи в воскресенье, сославшись на дела, Инуи сразу понял, что его ждет еще одна бессонная ночь. 

А вдруг.

"А вдруг", – пронеслось в голове Инуи ослепительной вспышкой, – "вдруг это просто гормоны?"  
Он показал Кайдо: то, что они себе позволяют, не так уж плохо и стыдно. А что, если теперь Кайдо просто соглашался с таким положением вещей? Не протестовал, позволял Инуи двигаться дальше, получал удовольствие? Ведь у Кайдо такой возраст…

Инуи вздохнул. Он рассуждал, как старый дед, но ничего не мог с собой поделать: разница всего в один год не мешала ему чувствовать себя намного старше. В конце концов, он точно знал, что его чувства к Кайдо никак не связаны с гормонами, с гормонами он мог справиться. Почти всегда, уныло уточнил Инуи, стараясь не обращать внимания на внезапный фейерверк в голове.

Инуи опять ощутил что-то странное, непривычное, новое. Хорошо, если на секунду предположить, что Кайдо действительно все это время поддавался эмоциям и шел на поводу у своих инстинктов, вполне вероятно, что он мог поддаться им с кем-то еще.

Например.

Инуи резко повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок.

Например, с Момоширо.

Инуи выдохнул.

Вот, вот и сформулировал.

Ревность, подытожил Инуи и почувствовал, как шевелятся волосы на голове от ужаса.

С начала учебного года они виделись с Кайдо крайне редко: тот всерьез взялся за капитанские дела, а Инуи пытался совместить учебу в старшей школе, тренировки в новой команде и сбор данных. Только сейчас он понял, насколько легче было общаться с Кайдо каждый день, тренироваться вместе, переживать из-за одних и тех же чемпионатов – теперь Кайдо делил все это с Момоширо, и упоминания "придурка" достигли критической отметки, после которой Инуи всерьез заволновался. Ведь как известно, в юношестве сильные чувства легко переходят из одного в другое, и скорее всего…

Инуи застонал от того, как жалко звучали его рассуждения.

Но с другой стороны, его страх был обоснован: Момоширо и Кайдо и до этого были очень похожи, а уж сейчас, когда они вместе руководят командой, сближения не избежать.

Инуи сел и взбил подушку.

Черт, еще и нельзя помогать с клубом, они единогласно решили не вмешиваться и дать ребятам шанс самим найти решение, как работать с командой. Инуи не сомневался, что Кайдо справится, но для этого необходимо время. Время, которое он будет проводить с Момоширо.

Кайдо, который больше не стеснялся всего подряд и знал, чем можно заняться вместо драки для выброса адреналина.

И Момоширо, которого легко было спровоцировать и который никогда не уступит своему вечному сопернику даже в упрямстве и глупости.

Инуи выругался и решительно откинул одеяло. Пришло время действовать. 

К утру понедельника самый логичный способ все узнать был найден.

***

– Кайдо, что тебе снилось?

– Извини? – Кайдо ошарашенно посмотрел на него снизу вверх, и у Инуи закружилась голова – наверное, от усталости. Кайдо ждал объяснений, сжимая в руках кроссовки, пытаясь затолкать их в уже и так раздутую сумку. Инуи привалился к стене и выдал версию, даже не надеясь, что Кайдо поверит:

– Индивидуальная программа. Исследование психофизических показателей для определения идеального плана тренировок. Тезука написал, что в Германии это часто практикуют. Можно значительно улучшить результаты, если работать не только над физической формой.

Кайдо застегнул наконец молнию на сумке до конца и поднялся.

– Понятно. Я не хочу.

Инуи ожидал такого поворота и был вынужден прибегнуть к грязному, нечестному, но действенному методу. Ему хотелось верить, что в итоге это все окупится.

– Пожалуйста, Кайдо. Помоги мне, я очень хочу попробовать.

Ничего он не хотел пробовать, он хотел избавиться на время от своей страсти все анализировать и во всем разбираться и просто наслаждаться отношениями с Кайдо, не задумываясь, почему тот на них согласился.

– Ну хорошо, – ответил тот с видимой неохотой. – Только я не помню снов.

– Подумай, – милостиво разрешил Инуи, и, лишь напряжение от отказа немного отступило, почувствовал, как против воли закрываются глаза. Он не спал уже 30 часов и около 25 минут, потратил все воскресенье на изучение темы, чтобы успеть составить план допроса Кайдо Каору. На несколько минут, пока тот вспоминал, Инуи впал в непонятное состояние: то ли заснул, то ли просто завис, уставившись в клетки раскрытой тетради. И если это был сон, то привидевшийся диван по соннику Фрейда означал "желание отгородиться от окружающего мира, который несет одни опасности и неприятности", а если нет – намек на то, что надо бы пойти и просто поспать уже.

– Семпай? Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?

– Все нормально, – скинул оцепенение Инуи. – Рассказывай.

"Только не автобус, только не автобус", – взмолился он про себя, вспомнив про испугавшее его еще вчера определение: "в реальной жизни вы состоите в отношениях с человеком, которого считаете совсем не подходящим для себя. Вы просто завязали отношения с тем, кто "подвернулся". Одиночество угнетало, и поэтому вы решили справиться с ним таким образом".

– Хм, недавно мне снилось, как я бегу обычным маршрутом вдоль реки. Это не очень полезно, правда? – Кайдо заметно нервничал, но Инуи улыбнулся и попросил подробностей. – Я не знаю… Все как всегда. Та же река, жарко и очень хочется пить, ничего необычного…

– Ммм, никаких автобусов? – не удержался Инуи.

Кайдо посмотрел на него испуганно.

– Нет? – неуверенно ответил он, словно проходил тест и в любой момент ожидал упрека или исправления.

– Хорошо. Еще?

Кайдо нахмурился и потер лоб под банданой.

– Я не знаю. Дурацкие кошмары какие-то снятся… про болото, будто мы бродим, а там грибы, мох, бобры еще… В общем, бесполезный бред.

Инуи медленно, с трудом справляясь с волнением, записал "грибы и бобры".

– Ты не прав, Кайдо, это очень полезно. Все, больше ничего не снилось?

Кайдо вдруг густо покраснел и смутился.

– Нет.

– Точно?

– Да, – он схватил сумку и направился к выходу из раздевалки. – Мне надо бежать.

"Ага", – в который раз подумал Инуи, прекрасно поняв, какие еще сны снились Кайдо. Осталось узнать, кто в них фигурировал.

– Инуи? – неожиданно вернулся Кайдо. – Ты свободен сегодня?

В любой другой момент Инуи обрадовался бы такому вопросу, но ему просто необходимо было поспать, а потом – проанализировать все полученные данные. 

– Нет, сегодня мне надо поработать.

– Понятно. Для капитана? То есть, для Тезуки? 

– Угу, – бросил Инуи, уже с головой погрузившись в составление алгоритма исследования снов Кайдо. 

***

Как выяснилось, проблема была в грибах.  
Считая себя человеком рациональным, Инуи тем не менее отдавал должное некоторым ненаучным методам. Огромное влияние подсознания на сновидения нельзя было отрицать, так что идея узнать желания Кайдо через его сны показалась не лишенной смысла.

Плюс ко всему, тщательно изучив различные сонники, Инуи пришел к выводу, что результаты, собранные по такой массивной выборке, могут нести в себе что-то действительно полезное. Для точного определения Инуи не стал ограничиваться одной версией. 

Проспав несколько часов, он открыл свою тетрадку.

Сон про бег вдоль реки вообще не внушал Инуи опасений, ведь Кайдо вполне мог наверстывать то, что не успел выполнить днем. Но жажда смущала, и Инуи присмотрелся внимательнее. 

Был маленький нюанс, важность которого Инуи недооценил.

Миллер утверждал, что, испытывая жажду во сне, Кайдо стремился к чему-то недоступному. Фрейд говорил, что Кайдо очень хочет секса. 

Река по Миллеру обещала радости и удовлетворение. Фрейд настаивал, что Кайдо не просто хочет секса, а еще и имеет сексуальные фантазии, в которых стесняется признаться. 

Вероятность этого варианта была невелика хотя бы потому, что Кайдо никогда не показывал, что готов зайти дальше поцелуев и взаимных ласк – довольно невинных, стоит заметить. Не то чтобы Инуи не пробовал. Пробовал, но Кайдо сразу начинал так нервничать и протестовать, что приходилось отступать, опасаясь, как бы он не свалился в обморок. Инуи был уверен даже без сбора данных, что Кайдо было бы с ним хорошо. И ему самому, конечно, было бы хорошо. Но Кайдо был против, а Инуи не собирался его ни к чему принуждать.

У жажды было и второе значение – сильная влюбленность, заставляющая забыть о делах и обязанностях.

Промежуточные итоги не утешали. Определились несколько путей, но все они Инуи не устраивали.   
Кайдо желал чего-то недоступного – например, Момоширо. 

Или внезапно жутко влюбился в кого-то – например, в Момоширо.

Или единственный более-менее хороший вариант: Кайдо уже изнывал от желания секса – с Инуи. 

Или, например, с Момоширо.

Инуи понимал, что это отличные данные, но не мог не расстроиться. 

Последний элемент – бег – должен был все решить. 

Миллер, к которому Инуи уже начал испытывать некое расположение, обещал влюбленным приятный вечер. Ту секунду, что обновлялась страница браузера, еще оставалась надежда, что хотя бы бег у Фрейда будет к дождю или хорошей оценке по математике. Но нет, доктор был непреклонен и даже беспощаден, потому что согласно его теории, все зависело от условий. Если пробежка во сне доставляла удовольствие, Кайдо находился в хорошей физической и сексуальной форме, если же бег утомлял – Кайдо "раздражал и угнетал секс с постоянным партнером". 

Инуи прошиб холодный пот. Все сходилось. Не то, чтобы у них был секс, но все сходилось. 

Он отослал смс с вопросом "Ты спишь?" и лишь потом понял, что с вероятностью в 99% в 3:19 ночи ответ будет положительным. То есть ответа не будет.

– Кайдо? – пробормотал он минутой спустя, и его голос выражал все испытываемое сожаление. Кайдо?

В трубке несколько секунд было тихо, затем Кайдо все-таки проснулся достаточно для невнятного шипения:

– Инуи …

– Твой сон. Во сне во время пробежки вдоль реки как ты себя чувствовал? – Кайдо молчал. – Возможно, была плохая погода? Дождь? – Кайдо тихонько сопел в трубку, и Инуи пожалел об этом звонке еще больше. – Ты был измучен во время бега?

– Семпай… – услышал Инуи и застыл. – Я очень люблю бегать. Всегда. 

Инуи отключился через 30 секунд молчания, уверенный, что Кайдо успел уснуть.

Первоначальная угроза немного уступила, и можно было продолжать. 

Инуи часто говорили, что данные его погубят. Наступил момент, когда он готов был даже поверить этому утверждению.

Он рассчитывал на кошмар, ведь логичные сны можно было так же логично объяснить, а вот неконтролируемый поток сознания таил в себе ключ к разгадке, о чем Кайдо думал и переживал.   
"Болото, грибы и бобры" – надпись в середине листа и какие-то наброски, словно Инуи пытался воспроизвести сон Кайдо. 

От компьютера уже болели глаза, в пустой квартире было тихо и темно, а Инуи все перебирал столбики иероглифов. Болото изначально не предвещало ничего хорошего, и обещанному Кайдо разочарованию в сердечных делах и устоявшихся привычках он не удивился. 

Проблема была в грибах. 

Инуи прочитал описание еще раз и почувствовал, что глаза полезли на лоб. Миллер и Фрейд достигли наконец согласия.

"Нездоровые желания".

"Очень активная и насыщенная сексуальная жизнь, но вы не очень разборчивы в выборе партнеров".  
Инуи откинулся на спинку стула. Это был конец. Данные не врали. 

Не подвели только бобры. Они обещали Кайдо благоприятные результаты, и Инуи не мог за него не порадоваться.

Все, кто обвинял его в нездоровой любви к чужим секретам, были чертовски правы. Инуи даже не стал бы отрицать, что сам процесс раскрытия тайн для получения новых данных его необыкновенно бодрит. 

И вот пришло время, когда Инуи только хотел узнать, в чем именно была проблема, а не докапываться до сути самостоятельно, рассматривая все возможные варианты. 

Кайдо любит Момоширо.

Кайдо просто не любит Инуи.

Кайдо никогда не воспринимал их отношения всерьез. 

Кайдо однажды поддался настойчивым ухаживаниям Инуи, а теперь не знает, как от них избавиться.

Инуи мечтал о честном ответе, но не мог спросить прямо, ведь это снова было бы давлением, провокацией, не собственным решением – свое огромное влияние на Кайдо Инуи прекрасно осознавал. 

Конечно, верить сонникам безоговорочно не стоит. Верить надо тому, что Кайдо отдалялся все больше, избегал Инуи и явно переживал по какому-то поводу.

Инуи обязан был добиться признания, ведь помогать Кайдо – его прямая обязанность. Правда, теперь следует воспользоваться уже более научным методом. 

Но перед этим…

"P.P.S. Тезука, а тебе, кстати, в последнее время не снились грибы?" 

***

– Семпай? – Кайдо вошел в комнату, осторожно лавируя между стопками листов и тетрадок на полу. Да, за полторы недели отсутствия родителей квартира заметно изменилась: Инуи никогда не отличался особой любовью к чистоте, а в последнее время был слишком занят расчетами и исследованиями, чтобы вспоминать об уборке.

Он выдохнул и повернулся к Кайдо. Тот застыл посреди комнаты, неловко засунув пальцы в передние карманы джинсов, смотрел настороженно из-под зеленой банданы, которая только подчеркивала фиолетово-желтый синяк на виске. Инуи собрался изучить повреждение, но волевым решением остановил себя: и так было понятно, с кем Кайдо подрался. Наверняка у него было много шансов, ведь он проводил с Момоширо почти все свободное время. 

Кайдо уселся на краешек кровати, Инуи – напротив в компьютерном кресле. Он бросил последний взгляд на свой конспект.

– Нам нужно поговорить.

Кайдо заметно заволновался, подался вперед.

– Мне кажется, тебя что-то волнует.

– Совсем нет, – Кайдо закусил губу, машинально ощупывая синяк, словно пытался его скрыть. Инуи и сам сделал вид, что не заметил.

– Просто попробуем, хорошо?

– Я… – начал Кайдо, неуверенно кивнув.

– Посмотри на эту картинку и расскажи, что видишь.

Кайдо уставился на протянутый листок, и секунду его лицо не выражало ничего. Затем он помрачнел и зашипел.

– Мне это не нравится.

– Кайдо, это стандартный тест, основанный на методике чернильных пятен Роршаха. Очень упрощенный, чтобы понять основные направления, по которым тебе…

– Зачем это, семпай?

– Послушай, Тезука и я, мы оба хотим, чтобы ты стал хорошим капитаном. Необходимо выявить все твои сильные стороны и опираться на них. 

– Это Тезука попросил? 

– Да, – соврал Инуи опять. Ему было ужасно стыдно, но допустить, чтобы Кайдо понял, что он на самом деле выведывает, Инуи не мог. Он принуждал признаться, но лишь затем, чтобы Кайдо больше не нервничал и не переживал.

– Покажи.

– Что? 

– Письмо Тезуки. Или сообщение. Или как вы общаетесь.

Показывать письмо Тезуки, на которое Инуи отвечал уже вторую неделю, и в котором не было ни слова про Кайдо, кроме дружеского интереса, было нельзя. 

– Извини, не могу, – Инуи так и сидел с протянутым листком, прикидывая, не бросить ли эту затею, сесть рядом, обнять Кайдо, как раньше. – Если ты не хочешь, чтобы я что-то узнал…

– Дай сюда! – зло выплюнул Кайдо и дернул картинку к себе, но тут же испуганно поморщился, услышав звук рвущейся бумаги. Он разгладил порванный до середины лист на коленях и задумался.   
Когда Кайдо начал говорить, его речь звучала поначалу неуверенно, словно он выталкивал каждое слово, мучительно справляясь с оставшимися злостью и раздражением. Кайдо часто останавливался и поднимал взгляд на Инуи, ожидая одобрения или исправлений, но через некоторое время рассказ увлек его самого.

Он описывал, что видит в ярких пятнах толпу, солнечный день, зелень – возможно, корт. Скорее всего, какой-то чемпионат. Инуи представил картинку так ярко, словно вернулся на мгновение на турнир Канто или Национальный – в те дни, когда они играли с Кайдо в паре. Тот тем временем продолжал говорить: о противниках, о расстановке, о новой команде, о том, кто играет в парных, а кто – в одиночных, сколько матчей они выиграли, а сколько проиграли – водил пальцем по размытым пятнам, наблюдая за воображаемой игрой на воображаемом чемпионате. Инуи следил внимательно за этими действиями, попутно рассматривая самого Кайдо: глаза, ресницы, губы, складка между бровями – и что-то новое, изменившееся, появившееся неизвестно когда, словно они не виделись несколько месяцев. 

Инуи с трудом сосредоточился на рассказе. Если он хоть немного знал Кайдо, тот совершенно не думал о Момоширо или о нем самом в тот момент – он переживал из-за тенниса.

Инуи пересел из кресла на кровать рядом с Кайдо, сцепил руки в замок, чтобы не обнять его за плечи. Тот вскоре закончил говорить, но взгляд от рисунка не отрывал. 

– Все нормально с командой, Кайдо?

Он повернулся к Инуи, посмотрел, склонив голову набок. 

– Я справлюсь. Здесь нечего обсуждать.

Боясь разрушить момент доверия, того доверия, что было раньше, Инуи не стал настаивать. 

– Хорошо. Ничего больше не хочешь мне рассказать?

Кайдо отложил картинку в сторону, подсунул ладони под себя и даже начал слегка раскачиваться, локтем задевая локоть Инуи. Ему ужасно хотелось поцеловать Кайдо, и он наверняка тоже ждал этого, но Инуи держался: его останавливало и условие "предоставить тестируемому эмоциональную свободу", и нежелание давить на Кайдо. Он не должен давать слабину, иначе все действия окажутся бесполезными.

***

Прошло три дня прежде чем они встретились снова. 

Инуи завтракал в столовой, когда Кайдо окликнул его. В первые секунды Инуи не заметил, как плохо тот выглядит: похудевший, усталый и явно не в духе. Синяк на виске уже побледнел, зато треснула разбитая губа.

– Семпай! – Кайдо протянул ему тетрадный листок. – Пожалуйста, передай Тезуке мой электронный адрес. 

Инуи чуть было не спросил, зачем Тезуке этот адрес, но вовремя вспомнил, что по легенде они активно обсуждают капитанские дела Кайдо. Он кивнул, а когда запихнул наконец адрес в распухший блокнот, собеседника уже и след простыл. "Меньше искушений", – успокоил себя Инуи, стараясь не думать о том, что не целовал Кайдо уже больше десяти дней. 

***

На телефоне высветилось сообщение обо всех пропущенных за эти дни звонках. Инуи выругался: он совершенно забыл о разрядившейся трубке, пока пытался найти время для школы, сна, тренировок и решения проблемы в отношениях. Если у него еще были отношения. Если у него вообще когда-то были отношения.

Кайдо звонил пять раз за последние два дня. Инуи покрепче воткнул в разъем зарядное устройство, ткнул кнопку вызова и распрямился в ожидании ответа, естественно, ударившись головой о столешницу. Ответа он не дождался, а дома мама Кайдо ответила, что тот ушел с Такеши. Как вчера. И позавчера. И всю прошлую неделю.

Надо было вносить изменения. По новым сведениям выходило, что Кайдо виделся с Момоширо не в 3,28, а около 4,5 раз чаще, чем с Инуи. 

Никогда еще цифры так его не расстраивали. Безжалостные вероятности, безвариантные заключения, очевидные выводы – но что теперь с этим делать, если он никак не мог заставить Кайдо признаться? 

Инуи закрыл все приложения, в которых строил отношения их треугольника: графики, таблицы, диаграммы, отрывки статей. Перед ним белело поле нового электронного письма. 

Пришло время смириться со своей беспомощностью и решиться на отчаянный шаг: обратиться к человеку, который научил его работать с данными. 

***

"Садахару!

Приятно, что не забываешь и обращаешься ко мне за советом. Надеюсь, смогу помочь твоим исследованиям. Перехожу сразу к вопросу.

Итак, если твой гипотетический друг хочет добиться у второго гипотетического друга признания в контактах с третьим гипотетическим другом, при этом прямые вопросы недопустимы, я бы посоветовал начать с самого эффективного: изучения подсознания. Твой друг так и поступил, выбрав сны – рискованно, но вполне оправдано в случае успеха. Как я понял, успеха не последовало, и твой друг решил сбавить обороты и применить ассоциативный тест Роршаха, что я считаю ошибкой. Слишком велико влияние опрашивающего и при отсутствии большого опыта ни о каких внятных результатах говорить не приходится. 

Еще дальше двигаться назад нельзя, это ничего не принесет полезного, только тестируемый полностью замкнется. Уверен, ты знаешь, что делать.

Удачи.

P.S. Кирихара передает привет Кайдо. Надеюсь, мы оба понимаем, что лучше не выполнять его просьбу, правда?

P.P.S. Ответ на вопрос, что делает Кирихара у меня в 3 часа ночи, ты найдешь сам, не сомневаюсь. Прошу лишь оставить это между нами.

Янаги Ренджи."

***

К четвергу все было готово. Но Кайдо не отвечал, а Инуи не мог найти его ни в клубе, ни на уличных кортах, ни дома. Только в воскресенье удалось затащить Кайдо в гости, при этом выглядел тот весьма недовольным и напряженным. Инуи и сам нервничал, потому что надо было успеть все провернуть до возвращения родителей. 

Он подошел к надутому, раздраженному Кайдо и взял за руку. Когда они дошли до кровати, тот, наконец, спросил:

– Семпай, что происходит?

– Кайдо, ложись. 

– Зачем?

– Ложись, – попросил Инуи и почувствовал жар, наблюдая за тем, как разгладилась морщинка между бровями Кайдо, а на губах появилась слабая улыбка. Он послушно лег на спину, а Инуи отошел задвинуть шторы, чтобы яркий свет не бил в глаза, затем уселся на стул. Кайдо приподнялся на локте и удивленно уставился на него.

– Расслабься. Я хочу, чтобы ты лег и закрыл глаза, – Инуи предупреждающе поднял ладонь, успокаивая готового вспылить Кайдо. Тот неохотно вернулся в прежнее положение. – Хорошо. Устройся максимально комфортно. 

На самом деле, Инуи знал, что требование достаточно сложное: его кровать – не лучшее место для расслабления, если учесть, что все разы, когда Кайдо в ней оказывался, он был более чем напряжен и взволнован. Но выбирать не приходилось. Ему надо было провести с Кайдо сеанс гипноза и добиться, наконец, результата. У него не было опыта, но он ознакомился с несколькими статьями и методиками и надеялся, что этого будет достаточно: в конце концов, ему не требовалось узнавать о Кайдо все.

– Закрой глаза, – Инуи убедился, что тот выполнил его просьбу и зажмурился сам, сконцентрировался на всех прочитанных ранее указаниях: мягкий голос, плавная речь, продуманные слова – медленно, четко и уверенно. Текст возникал в памяти сам собой, словно заученное стихотворение. – Отлично. Сделай глубокий вдох – и выдохни… – Инуи засопел сам, подавая пример. – Твое дыхание становится медленным и расслабленным.

Через пару собственных вдохов-выдохов он услышал дыхание Кайдо, не медленное и расслабленное, а недовольное. 

– Тяжесть зарождается на твоей макушке, опускается ниже: на глаза, шею, плечи, ложится на грудь и живот, ползет по бедрам и ногам и концентрируется в ступнях, – Инуи напоминал себе шамана, но все это и правда действовало: он уже сам обмяк в кресле и с трудом ворочал языком. Тем не менее, собрался и провернул тот же монолог с "теплом" и "расслабленностью".

– Твои руки и ноги наливаются свинцом, становятся неподъемными, ты хочешь пошевелить ими, но не можешь. Попробуй поднять руку, и у тебя ничего не получится, – Инуи хотел было проверить, как Кайдо справляется, но почему-то не смог открыть глаза.

– Ты глубоко дышишь, твое тело расслаблено, у тебя тяжелые руки и ноги. Представь себе пустую комнату. Обставь ее как хочешь. Рассказывай, – Кайдо молчал. Инуи повторил еще раз, как можно медленнее. Этот этап был очень важным, можно сказать, отправной точкой в путешествие по миру сознания. – Кайдо, что ты…

– Инуи! – откликнулся Кайдо, но для человека, погруженного в гипноз, его голос был слишком уж бодрым. И злым. С огромным трудом Инуи сбросил оцепенение и открыл глаза. Кайдо сидел на его диване, скрестив по-турецки ноги. – Что. Это. Было. 

Инуи сел прямо и оценил обстановку. Первая попытка явно провалилась.

– Кайдо, не волнуйся. Давай попробуем еще раз, я уверен…

– Нет! Просто скажи, чего ты добиваешься.

Глядя на раздраженного, растерянного Кайдо, Инуи почувствовал себя несчастным и кругом виноватым. Он не имел права выведывать информацию таким образом. Да и вообще все это было чертовски глупо и бессмысленно.

– Я хотел кое-что узнать. 

– Неправда. В таком случае ты бы мог просто спросить. Я всегда тебе отвечу, и ты это знаешь. 

Они посидели немного в тишине.

– Задавай свои вопросы.

– Хорошо. Чем ты занимаешься?

Напрягшийся Кайдо растерялся, будто ждал совершенно другого.

– Хм… Я уже говорил, – он опустил ноги на пол, но пока не вставал. Инуи подумал, что если Кайдо надумает уйти, придется броситься на него и удерживать силой, чтобы разобраться. Немного подумав, тот продолжил: 

– Я занимаюсь по твоей программе. Как всегда.

– Точно следуешь моим указаниям?

– Да.

– Не играешь дополнительные матчи?

– Нет! Ты же запретил играть вне Сейгаку, и я сам понимаю, что теперь это может иметь последствия для команды.

В любой другой момент Инуи порадовался бы подобной ответственности, но сейчас он вычленил главное из всех слов: Кайдо врал. Это было неприятно, но факт нельзя было игнорировать: Кайдо врал, потому что играл с Момоширо каждый вечер последние десять дней. Или не врал, но тогда это означало, что они занимались совершенно другими вещами.

– Ладно… Тогда чем ты занимаешься по вечерам?

Кайдо вдруг покраснел так густо, что Инуи самому стало жарко. Промелькнула мысль, что не хотел бы узнать ответ на этот вопрос, да Кайдо и не собирался что-то ему объяснять. Он стремительно побледнел и сжал кулаки.

– Что ты хочешь сказать? Что я недостаточно тренируюсь? Недостаточно силен для капитана? – Кайдо вскочил, а его голос опустился до шипения. Инуи никогда еще с ним не ссорился, поэтому растерялся. Но сомнений в том, что он попал в самое больное место, не оставалось.

– Нет же! Я никогда не думал, что ты не подходишь на роль капитана! И Тезука тоже доверяет твоей…

– Заткнись! – крикнул Кайдо и тут же заткнулся сам, с ужасом взирая на Инуи. Но злость победила сожаление, и он продолжил, правда, уже заметно тише. – Я знаю, что мне еще много работать до уровня Тезуки, но я все сделаю! Я никогда не проиграю!

– Я знаю! Кайдо, ты не так все понял.

– Тогда объясни! – пробурчал он, глядя на Инуи прямо, застыв посреди комнаты, упрямо ожидая ответа. Инуи подошел ближе, осторожно – как к дикому зверю в клетке. Сильному, злому – и испуганному. 

– Это… сложно, – сказал Инуи мягко, но "сложно" было совсем не тем словом. "Глупо", "некрасиво" и "подло". Он чуть помолчал, но так и не нашел тактичного выражения, поэтому спросил, как есть. – Что у тебя с Момоширо?

Кайдо отпрянул, в полумраке оступился на стопке книг на полу, отбросил руку Инуи, попытавшегося его поддержать. 

– При чем тут он? Ты можешь, наконец, поговорить со мной!

– Кайдо, – ответил Инуи, как можно мягче, испугавшись подобной реакции. Он подошел ближе, но, не успев обнять, получил толчок в грудь. Кайдо тяжело дышал и молча ждал.

Из коридора донесся шум, и Инуи с ужасом понял, что родители все-таки вернулись крайне невовремя. 

– Садахару! – услышал он голос матери, но не ответил, словно боялся спугнуть Кайдо. – Садахару, ты дома?

– Кайдо, это родители. Ты можешь подождать? Недолго, и мы закончим разговор. 

– Я не хочу больше с тобой говорить, – просто ответил Кайдо и направился к выходу, быстро проскользнул в дверь, пока Инуи барахтался в объятиях мамы и ее же возмущенных причитаниях. Когда ему удалось, наконец, вырваться и добежать до своей комнаты, Инуи все равно уже не успел увидеть Кайдо хотя бы в окно. 

***

"Тезука, просто возвращайся и поговори с Фуджи. Иногда лучше сделать это сразу. Скажи все прямо, и вы сможете избежать многих проблем. Знаешь что? Извинись, если был неправ".

Инуи отослал, наконец, несчастное письмо и откинулся на спинку кресла. Он ощущал себя так, словно за последнюю неделю стал намного мудрее и опытнее. И несчастнее. Последовать собственному совету у Инуи не получилось: он пытался поговорить с Кайдо каждый день, но это казалось невозможным. Кайдо будто внезапно превзошел Инуи в сборе информации и умудрился просчитать все возможные варианты, чтобы эффективно избегать разговора. 

Если бы он догнал Кайдо сразу, такой катастрофы не было бы. Но когда он уже схватил куртку и направился к двери, его остановил голос мамы. И ничего хорошего за этим не последовало. 

Инуи понимал важность и необходимость систематизированной организации данных, но вот с окружающей обстановкой у него как-то не складывалось. Его тетрадки, учебники, постиранные футболки и грязные носки обычно валялись в общей куче. Его все устраивало, но мама обычно требовала убираться, да и Кайдо постоянно принимался приводить его комнату в порядок, если приходил в гости, поэтому Инуи без энтузиазма, но включил в свое недельное расписание время на уборку. Но у него выдались действительно тяжелые дни, наполненные исследованиями и попытками всем помочь – которые, как не грустно признавать, провалились.

Его объяснения о занятости никак не подействовали на маму. Она просто молча взирала на горы одежды на полу; посуду в раковине; холодильник, забитый нетронутой едой; заваленный новыми ингредиентами для сока кухонный стол – и всю следующую неделю Инуи провел, вычищая квартиру. Оставшиеся пару часов между школой, тренировками, уборкой и сном он тратил на поиски Кайдо.

В понедельник было легко: Кайдо долбил стенку возле клубных кортов, но даже не обернулся, когда Инуи поздоровался. Его плечи напряглись, Инуи автоматически заметил про себя, что сила удара в таком положении снижается примерно на десять процентов. Возможно, стоило высказать это вслух и хоть чем-то привлечь внимание, но Инуи уже начал терять веру в слова и боялся разозлить Кайдо еще больше. Десятью минутами молчаливого ожидания он добился лишь того, что Кайдо прервал отработанный ритм ударов, поймал мяч и, резко развернувшись, направился к команде и заставил сразу троих новичков сыграть против него одновременно. На другом корте Момоширо отвлекся от эмоционального рассказа, заметив действия капитана, но только покачал головой. Инуи простоял за сеткой еще около часа и ушел, уверенный, что Кайдо может продолжать играть и терзать противников хоть до утра, лишь бы не встречаться с Инуи взглядом. 

Во вторник в клубе не было ни Кайдо, ни Момоширо – новички послушно нарезали круги под присмотром Араи. Инуи немного посидел на трибуне, поговорил с Тачибаной Ан – надо бы проверить, не шпионит ли она для Фудомине, неспроста же он видит ее почти каждый день возле кортов Сейгаку. 

Вечерние часы среды Инуи провел под мостом, где они раньше тренировались, и потом еще десять минут догонял по берегу показавшегося наконец Кайдо. По скорости, с которой Кайдо рванул обратно, заметив Инуи, можно было предположить, что он категорически не хочет видеть Инуи в ближайшую жизнь. Желание Инуи поговорить оказалось сильнее, поэтому все-таки настиг Кайдо, но добился только тяжелого взгляда. Кайдо все еще злился, но уже не ругался и не отталкивал Инуи, хотя его подбородок дрожал от сдерживаемых слов. На подбородке, кстати, был синяк, а на локте – царапина. Все это очень Инуи не понравилось, но единственное, что он успел сделать – это извиниться и попросить Кайдо прийти в любое время, когда он будет готов поговорить. 

В четверг шел дождь. Инуи закончил разбор завалов в своей комнате, и многочисленные тетрадки лежали перед ним на столе. Он открыл верхнюю наугад – получилось на таблице со статистикой встреч Кайдо с Момоширо. Можно было построить по данным новый график, учитывая большее отклонение на командные дела. Можно было внимательнее прочитать описание картинки с ассоциациями в тесте Роршаха. Вообще надо было заняться данными, но ему и без них было ясно: он чувствовал себя ужасно, у него не было никаких желаний, кроме как снова увидеть Кайдо, выложить все начистоту, избавиться от этого игнорирования. К тому же, Инуи стал сомневаться в своих аналитических способностях после того, как забыл просчитать нечто важное – вероятность ссоры. 

В пятницу после школы Инуи улегся на кровать и неподвижно лежал, сжимая очки в руке, пока не решился. В конце концов, он просто не мог стоять на пути молодой любви, и если Кайдо чего-то боится или стесняется, Инуи ему поможет.

И вот он сидел перед открытым ноутбуком после субботнего обеда, и телефон нагревался в его ладони. 

– Момоширо?

– Инуи! Привет!

– Ты не занят? 

– Занят! У меня свидание, точно-точно, свидание! – сказал Момоширо, и все запланированные варианты разговора мгновенно отпали.

– Кхм…

– Помнишь Тачибану Ан? Сестру капитана Фудомине! Вот, с ней! Она так переживала, что вы уже давно все знаете, и будете приставать с вопросами! – Инуи услышал в трубке возмущенный девичий голос, и все сомнения развеялись.

– Вот как… А ты не знаешь, где Кайдо?

– Кайдо! – завопил Момоширо так, что у Инуи чуть трубка из руки не выпала. – Не знаю и знать не хочу. Он достал! Ходит злой, нарывается, на тренировках загонял новичков, после сразу уходит, я даже не успеваю обсудить с ним расписание матчей! Дебил! Так бесит! Семпай, я сам хотел тебе звонить: отведи Гадюку в ветеринарную лечебницу, пусть сделают укол от бешенства. Ладно, пока, я убегаю!

"Ага", – после долгого перерыва всплыло в голове Инуи, и он ощутил, как заносились по комнате неугомонные вероятности, ломая его предыдущие умозаключения. 

***

"Мда", – подумал Инуи еще тридцать секунд спустя, подойдя к окну. Наверное, он бы и не заметил Кайдо, если бы тот не нагнулся поправить кроссовок, и привычная яркая бандана не показалась бы из-под козырька детского "гриба" во дворе. 

Звонил Инуи долго. Ноги Кайдо дернулись, потом Инуи увидел руки с телефоном. Дождавшись сброса, он позвонил еще раз. И еще три раза. Он уже собирался спуститься за Кайдо без предупреждения, когда тот ответил.

– Инуи?

– Кайдо. Где ты сейчас?

Инуи услышал в трубке шум колес машины, резко затормозившей на углу дома.

– Я с Момоширо.

– Неправда.

– Да, – быстро согласился Кайдо, и они оба замолчали.

– Поднимайся ко мне.

После этих слов Кайдо подскочил и вылетел на детскую площадку, задрал голову и посмотрел вверх, на окна. Инуи был уверен, что Кайдо покраснел, хотя с высоты разглядеть было трудно. 

– Все нормально, Кайдо. Пожалуйста, поднимайся.

– Зачем? Еще тесты для Тезуки? 

– Нет. Точно нет. 

Инуи будто сам был с Кайдо, нажимал истертые кнопки давно известного кода на двери, ждал лифта в полутемном подъезде, долго поднимался в дребезжащем пространстве. Даже после звонка в дверь Инуи не пошевелился, как шпион слушал разговор Кайдо со своей мамой.

Потом Кайдо вошел, аккуратно поставил сумку к стене и закрыл дверь. 

– Привет.

– Привет, – ответил Инуи, и они замерли друг напротив друга, как канатоходцы с обеих сторон натянутой веревки. Инуи подумал, что нет, нет, не сможет этого сделать, это слишком сложный разговор, он еще не успел осознать, он не все продумал, он не знает, как объяснить Кайдо все случившееся и остаться с ним рядом. Но его недомолвки и хитрые планы уже завели их куда-то не туда

– Кайдо. Ты разрешишь мне все объяснить? – спросил он, продвигаясь вперед осторожно, неосознанно протягивая руку к Кайдо. – Я вел себя странно и неправильно, делал непонятные вещи – еще более непонятные, чем обычно. Но это все было, чтобы помочь тебе. Надо было поступить так сразу, но я спрашиваю сейчас: есть что-то, о чем бы ты хотел сказать мне?

Кайдо кивнул решительно, словно только и ждал этих слов. Выпрямился, но опустил голову.

– Мне очень жаль. Все это время я тебя обманывал. 

Инуи не показал своего разочарования, потому что это было то, чего он добивался – неприятная правда.

– Семпай, я следил за тобой. И я не хочу, чтобы ты меня бросал. 

– Бросал… – тупо повторил Инуи, отметив про себя, что вот сейчас он точно не понимает ничего. 

– Ты не выходил из дома несколько дней, пропускал все занятия и тренировки, а потом выглядел усталым и невыспавшимся, и я посчитал разницу во времени, и все сошлось! Ты должен был сказать прямо! – завелся вдруг Кайдо, сжал кулаки. – Я не имел права следить за тобой, но когда понял, что ты и Тезука…

– Я и Тезука? – в ужасе закричал Инуи, ухватившись за последнюю фразу, еще не до конца поняв, что случилось. 

Кайдо насупился.

– Конечно. Ты писал ему каждый день, даже после того как… Был со мной. И вечерами наверняка тоже. Ты отказывался от всех наших встреч, чтобы общаться с ним. Я все понял, – подытожил Кайдо.

Инуи замер, чувствуя, как шевелятся волосы на голове.

– И что же?

– Ты встречаешься с Тезукой, – прошипел Кайдо и уставился на Инуи. Тот хотел было спросить, как он представляет себе отношения с человеком, который находится на другой стороне земного шара, но заткнулся, подсчитав все разы, что он упоминал бывшего капитана, чтобы скрыть от Кайдо настоящие мотивы своих поступков. 

Он сделал еще один шаг навстречу, чуть проскользив ногой по полу, но эта осторожность была ни к чему: Кайдо сам подошел к нему быстро, обхватил руками за предплечья, словно собирался вытрясти из него признание.

– Я знаю, Тезука был лучшим капитаном, и он намного сильнее меня в теннисе, но он ошибается, если думает, что я проиграю хоть кому-то. Я докажу, что достоин возглавлять Сейгаку, и все твои и его сомнения исчезнут! 

– Это не так! Кайдо, ты… Я все сделал неправильно! Это моя вина. Я никогда не сомневался в твоих способностях, и Тезука доверил тебе команду с уверенностью в ваших победах. Я должен объяснить! 

За дверью послышался шум, и мама Инуи вошла в комнату с пылесосом, а отпрянувший Кайдо чуть не налетел на стол.

– Садахару, Каору, а ну-ка вон, мне нужно убраться, чтобы это помещение снова могло называться комнатой. Садахару, сделай гостю чай, – они вышли, – и, кстати! Я все еще злюсь на тебя!

Инуи долго мыл чашки, ждал, пока нагреется вода и заварится покрепче чай, все это время собираясь с силами. Предстоящее объяснение не казалось легким. 

Они сели рядом, так близко, что прижались друг к другу боками, и Инуи начал рассказывать ладоням Кайдо всю историю, почему-то снова шепотом, словно надеясь, что так она покажется менее дурацкой:

– Тезука и я – это глупость. Никогда ничего не было, и мы общаемся намного меньше, чем ты думаешь. 

– Зачем ты тогда делал для него все эти тесты?

– Это не для него. Это для меня.

– Для тебя? 

– Да, – Инуи стало жарко. – Я подумал, что ты теперь с Момоширо. 

Инуи показалось, что чашки упали одновременно, но это, конечно, было ошибочным впечатлением: сначала Кайдо выронил свою, ткнул Инуи кулаком в плечо, и уже потом Инуи слетел со стула, забрызгивая чаем пол. 

– Ты с ума сошел, – тихо прошипел ему Кайдо, когда они быстренько прибрались и уселись обратно еще ближе, еще интимнее, разделяя общую тайну, хотя никакой опасности быть услышанными не было. – Он меня доводит каждый день. Считает, что справился бы лучше. Таскается повсюду со своей девчонкой, вместо помощи только критикует. 

Инуи дотронулся до синяка на виске, на подбородке. Кайдо затих и удивленно захлопал глазами. Будь это кто-то другой, Садахару уверился бы, что его соблазняют. 

– Как ты вообще мог такое подумать, – пробурчал Кайдо, стремительно краснея.

Инуи рассказал, как – и те выводы, что казались раньше логичными и естественными, потеряли всякий смысл. Хмурое выражение лица Кайдо только подтверждало это.

– Ты сам дал мне повод, – отчаянно попытался он защитить то, что осталось от его рассуждений. – Ты постоянно с ним встречался – вернее, мне так говорил. Ты проводил с ним все свободное время. И не говорил, что тебе нравится то, чем мы занимаемся. Я не знал уже, что думать. 

– У нас теперь команда, я должен его терпеть. Я был уверен, что ты интересуешь им, потому что считаешь, что он был бы лучшим капитаном. Но нет, с ним никогда. И ни с кем никогда.

Инуи мог бы изречь нечто умное, вроде того, что им всего пятнадцать и рано делать такие заявления, но да. Ни с кем никогда.

И чай вдруг показался самым вкусным, начавшийся унылый дождь – отличным, а выводы наконец правильными.

– Кайдо. Получается вот что. Никакого Момо?

Кивок.

– Никакого Тезуки?

Еще кивок.

– Все нормально?

– Да, – ответил Кайдо немного неуверенно и улыбнулся – Инуи даже забыл за эти недели, как выглядит его улыбка. – Я очень сожалею, что накричал на тебя. И врал про Момоширо. Мне не хотелось, чтобы ты узнал про мою слежку.

– Ну знаешь, это я должен извиняться, – Инуи запустил пальцы в волосы, ощущая смущение и облегчение от признания. – Это я занимался совершенно бесполезными вещами. Надо было сразу понять, что мне не хватит опыта, чтобы во всем разобраться. Погружать в гипноз я не умею, в тесте Роршаха из-за своей предвзятости неверно все интерпретировал, а в анализе снов провалился целиком.

– Почему? – спросил Кайдо, не прекращая улыбаться, явно наслаждаясь примирением.

– Сонники – это глупость. Они противоречат друг другу, они неточные и вообще бессмысленны. Набор бреда. По ним выходило, что у тебя есть какие-то желания, о которых ты стесняешься говорить, или что ты хочешь секса, или… – Инуи задумался, припомнив все грибы, реки, болота и бобров, – или что ты очень хочешь секса. Следовало бросить эти дурацкие затеи сразу после сонников, все равно никакой пользы.

– А, – отозвался Кайдо странно. Инуи повернулся к нему и увидел, что тот зарылся носом в кружку, словно пытался залезть в нее целиком. – Это правда. 

Инуи призадумался. Вернее, в голове у него образовалась приятная пустота. Он тоже уткнулся в свою кружку и стал уточнять на автомате:

– Что правда?

– Про сны.

– То есть, ты хочешь? 

– Да, – выдохнул Кайдо ему в шею, скользнув по коже теплыми от чая губами, задев ухо горячим лбом, будто раньше они находились недостаточно близко, говорили недостаточно тихо.

– Сейчас? 

– Угу, – кивнул Кайдо спокойно.

– Со мной?

Он закатил глаза и пнул Инуи в лодыжку. 

– Как ты себя чувствуешь? 

– Меня немного тошнит.

– Не волнуйся, семпай. Все будет отлично, – прошептал ему Кайдо и сжал его ладонь в своей – под прикрытием диванной подушки. 

Этого разговора не должно было быть вообще. Или, хотя бы, все это должен был говорить сам Инуи. Но все случилось слишком неожиданно. Честно говоря, Инуи охватила паника, и только спокойное упрямство Кайдо удерживало его от шага назад: теплые пальцы, переплетающиеся с его собственными, и полумрак гостиной, наполненный разноцветными вспышками и шумом от фильма.   
Ясность мысли понемногу возвращалась к Инуи, он даже вспомнил разговор с мамой, когда та пришла на кухню, где он скрючился на стуле вопросительным знаком.

– Конечно, можно! – ответила его мама. – Каору, оставайся, зачем тебе возвращаться по такому дождю? Позанимаетесь сколько нужно, только не шумите, нам с отцом завтра рано вставать, и если бы ты не был таким безответственным ребенком, мог бы поехать с нами, Садахару! – Инуи кивнул, не в силах в данный момент изобразить раскаяние и сожаление. – Возьмешь чистое белье в шкафу, футон – в кладовке. Каору, тебе следует приходить чаще, возможно, тогда Садахару прекратит быть таким грязнулей.

– Хорошо, – ответил Кайдо, после чего их отправили в гостиную: на кухне готовился ужин, а комната Инуи тщательно проветривалась после генеральной уборки. 

И вот они сидели, стеклянными глазами глядя в экран телевизора, увлеченные невидимыми касаниями, осторожными поглаживаниями и сжатиями. Затем Кайдо потянул его вниз – на пол, в условную безопасность территории-за-диваном, и Инуи знал, что все зеркала в комнате, блестящие дверцы шкафа, стекла дверей и все начищенные кастрюли на кухне – враги, но не то, чтобы это могло их остановить. Остаток фильма они провели внизу, упираясь коленками в журнальный столик, целуясь бесшумно, выдыхая друг другу в рот, внимательно прислушиваясь к плеску воды в раковине и шкворчанию еды на сковородке: и Кайдо улыбался, и не выпускал руку из своей, и позволял обнимать себя за плечи, и обнимал Инуи в ответ.

После ужина, получив наконец свободу, они удалились в комнату для "занятий" и после торопливых ласк за закрывшейся дверью Инуи попытался изложить свой план, что оказалось довольно непростым испытанием, так как они все еще не решались называть вещи своими именами.

– Мы должны подождать, – по привычке прошептал Инуи и бездумно нарисовал какой-то условный символ прямо поверх одного из бесполезных графиков в случайно открытой тетради. – Согласно исследованиям, самый крепкий сон где-то в четыре-пять часов утра, поэтому нам стоит… О боже, – выдохнул он, вспомнив, план чего они обсуждают. Кайдо хмыкнул и зашипел – ободряюще, впрочем. – То есть, мы поспим, и… – Инуи покраснел и принялся заштриховывать клетки в тетради. Одну за другой. 

– Инуи, – снова улыбнулся ему Кайдо, и Инуи показалось, что он знал намного больше его самого, так спокойно было его лицо. 

Время вроде бы тянулось медленно, но вот Инуи обнаружил себя сидящим перед окошком браузера: Кайдо ушел в душ, а он пытался найти хоть какие-то данные, чтобы перестать волноваться, почувствовать уверенность, выработать план – он же совсем не был готов, ничего не изучал, не знал, получится у него или нет. Не знал даже, что конкретно должно получиться. 

Конечно, он сразу же столкнулся с трудностями. Он просто хотел, чтобы Кайдо было хорошо, а такой запрос поисковик вряд ли обработает. Писать что-то другое казалось бессмысленным, поэтому он так и просидел с пальцами на теплой клавиатуре, пока Кайдо не вернулся: с мокрыми волосами, в запасной пижаме Инуи, пахнущий его же гелем для душа. Он уселся на расстеленный футон и они молча уставились друг на друга, изучая, запоминая все детали, рассматривая пристально, словно в играх на внимательность, где после сигнала нужно воспроизвести картинку максимально точно. 

Чуть позже в душе это получилось у Инуи неплохо, он смог представить все: и покрасневшие щеки Кайдо, и его длинные ресницы, и губы, и непривычный, слегка ошарашенный взгляд, и его внезапное признание – и это оказало ожидаемое действие на организм. Он провел в ванной намного больше времени, чем собирался – успокаивался, настраивался, как перед важным матчем. 

Что ж, у него было в запасе еще несколько часов, прикидывал Инуи, осторожно шлепая босыми ногами по уснувшей квартире из ванной в свою комнату. А если есть время – есть все.

***

Времени у него не было.

Он даже не успел снять очки и устроиться, так и застыл, откинувшись на локти, наблюдая, как Кайдо избавляется от пижамы: аккуратно повесил футболку и штаны на спинку, залез в кровать и двинулся вверх, поднимаясь, накрывая Инуи, как волна накрывает берег. И Инуи принял его безропотно, с тихим "оооо" на выдохе, и все протесты замерли обращениями "Кайдо", и он повторял это имя все время, пока сплетались ноги, прижимались бедра, скользили ладони по чужой спине.

Это были все те же поцелуи, всегда приятные, но не всегда красивые: иногда Кайдо больно прикусывал ему губу, а сам он задевал зубами язык. Они и так целовались целый вечер, но теперь все действовало по-другому: сильнее, больше, ярче. На них не было одежды, кроме влажного хлопка белья, зато у обоих было намерение – неформулируемое, но весьма понятное.

Инуи перевернул Кайдо на спину, одним движением оказался сверху: на коленях, опираясь на вытянутые руки, полностью захватив его в свое объятие. Он чувствовал плечом шершавость стены, а коленка была зажата боком Кайдо, и они попытались вместе отползти на середину кровати, смешно извиваясь и перекатываясь. Маневр закончился неожиданно: Кайдо притянул его вниз, к себе, так близко, что они задышали, задвигались вместе. Этот момент показался Инуи точкой, после которой он не смог бы остановиться, но, когда Кайдо уверенно оттолкнул его, послушно выжал тело вверх, выпрямив руки, словно вынырнул на поверхность воды, чтобы глотнуть воздуха.

– Подожди немного, сейчас, – немного раздраженно прошептал Кайдо, злясь на себя за отсутствие выдержки, но совершенно не стесняясь. Инуи был рад передышке, опасаясь, что все может закончиться слишком быстро, но Кайдо – тяжело дышащий, с зажмуренными глазами – лежал неподвижно всего несколько секунд, затем приподнялся, обхватив его за шею, возобновил поцелуй, и так и остался в этом неудобном положении, заботясь о том, чтобы они соприкасались только губами и руками на шее.

– Кайдо, – попросил Инуи, когда опасность миновала и они устроились рядом, лицом к лицу, готовясь продолжить по привычному плану, отдаваясь привычному ритму. Все-таки они были отличной парой, и теперь дотронулись друг до друга одновременно, проскользив ладонями по плечам, груди, животу. И на синхронных движениях можно было остановиться, они уже проходили все это – черта, у которой они раньше тормозили, оба достигнув оргазма. Но не теперь, когда Инуи не сомневался в решении Кайдо, ему осталось только согласиться.

– Кайдо, хватит, – и тот послушался, сосредоточился на своих впечатлениях, обхватил Инуи освободившейся рукой за шею, предоставляя ему свободу действий – которой Инуи воспользовался сполна.

Кайдо расслабился в его руках, как-то стремительно стал сонным и ватным, молча наблюдал за Инуи из-под полуопущенных ресниц, потом медленно, словно это требовало огромных сил, подтянул одну согнутую в колене ногу вверх, откинул ее в сторону.

Инуи захотелось закрыть глаза, потому что выдержать это зрелище было очень тяжело – он даже на секунду пожалел, что стеснение Кайдо пропало. Правда, как только Инуи дотронулся до него – по-новому, неизбежно – Кайдо замычал, застонал, заскулил.

Инуи занервничал, сел в кровати.

– Нет, так нельзя, Кайдо. Нам надо подождать, иначе ничего не получится.

– Ну уж нет! – он перехватил чужую руку. – Если ты перестанешь комментировать свои действия, все будет хорошо. Я буду тихо, обещаю, – заверил его Кайдо, переворачиваясь на живот, утыкаясь лицом в подушку.

Инуи поцеловал его шею, выпирающие позвонки, лопатки, схватил потными ладонями бедра. Это оказалось еще тяжелее, чем он ожидал, Кайдо без остановки рычал в подушку, словно большой мотор, реагируя новым приглушенным стоном на малейшее движение внутри. Инуи сам был ошеломлен эмоциями, ему требовалось выплеснуть их, поэтому без комментариев не получилось: "я хочу", "я вхожу", "я больше не могу", "я люблю тебя", "я не выдержу" – шептал он в пылающее ухо, умоляя свое тело потерпеть и не двигаться, хотя напряжение в позвоночнике становилось просто невыносимым, оно грозило сломать его пополам, если Инуи будет медлить еще.

И когда они начали двигаться, неуклюже, неровно, он испугался, что сейчас сам заорет и разбудит родителей, потому что все не так, как он представлял: не в 3,5 раза приятнее взаимных ласк, как получалось по его прежним прикидкам, а в сотни, тысячи, миллионы – вообще не поддается сравнению, хотя раньше Инуи считал, что измерить можно все.

Кайдо наконец оторвался от подушки, поднялся, прогнулся, двинулся навстречу – и они уже оба не сдерживались, пока Инуи не кончил – долго, сладко, сильно – и не застыл на трясущихся ногах и руках, не зная, как теперь смотреть Кайдо в глаза, что говорить, как действовать. Он был близок к истерике, но Кайдо повернулся и обнял его – верное решение, до которого Кайдо как всегда в таких вопросах дошел раньше него.

Потом Инуи вытирал влажными салфетками мокрое лицо Кайдо, игнорируя недовольные взгляды и протестующие тычки, в очередной раз проклиная неподготовленность. Но он не мог не признать, что именно эта конкретная спонтанность была хороша, хороша до покалывания в кончиках пальцев, мурашек на остывающей коже. Он пытался помочь Кайдо еще чем-то, но тот яростно зашипел, и Инуи прекратил все хаотичные попытки неумелой заботы. Они просто перебрались на гостевой футон, нацепив пижамы обратно, с удовольствием растянулись на чистом белье. Кайдо вроде бы уснул, а Инуи так и пролежал рядом в полудреме, пока не услышал, как родители стали тихо собираться в поездку где-то на другом конце квартиры. Шептались и гремели чашками, на безопасной дистанции и без каких-либо подозрений.

Инуи даже стало совестно, но входная дверь хлопнула, а Кайдо зашевелился и открыл глаза, и он начал действовать. Не зря же он потратил столько времени и нервов на сбор данных. Грибы не врали, значит, тайные желания у Кайдо имелись – и Инуи угадал если не все, то точно большинство.  
Впереди было целое воскресенье, чтобы валяться на диване в гостиной, поглощая оставленную еду, смотреть очередные глупости по телевизору, сыграть матч на ближайшем уличном корте и получить в плечо за попытку обнять Кайдо на людях – и наконец все было по тому плану, что он разработал еще до отъезда родителей, но – немного по-другому, и это отличие делало Инуи иррационально счастливым.

Вечером письмо от Тезуки уже ждало его в папке входящих.

Он советовал Инуи завязывать с данными, потому что все его выводы были неправильными, а советы – бесполезными. Проблема со звонком Фуджи была в роуминге, а не в непонимании и каких-то выдуманных Инуи чувствах.

Инуи было все равно – ведь на самом деле это Тезука ничего не понял. И никто никогда не поймет, и это было здорово.

Инуи без зазрения совести выключил ноутбук и отправился спать.


End file.
